


【发烧】

by kiana_zy



Category: rrrrrr18
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiana_zy/pseuds/kiana_zy





	【发烧】

【发烧】  
【孟鹤堂×你】

 

❗️rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr18🚗

 

孟鹤堂结束生日场的时候，没陪大家吃完庆功宴就回了酒店，因为他身边还带了一个昨天就开始发烧的崽。

昨天下午到大连的时候，饼饼因为穿的不多，在飞机上着凉着了个实在，落地大连的时候，就已经在打喷嚏头疼，终于在晚上的时候发烧了。

孟鹤堂晚上光顾着和九良排练，就让团队里同行的化妆小姑娘带着饼饼去药店随便买了点感冒药回来吃下了，心想喝顿药睡醒了也该差不多好。

谁知道第二天早上半梦半醒的孟鹤堂是被身边睡着的小孩儿的温度惊醒的，瞬间清醒了，去酒店找温度计，回来给她量。

“孟…孟……”饼饼睡眼朦胧的看着孟鹤堂手里拿了什么东西朝她走过来，身体不舒服，总想着撒娇。  
“来抬胳膊，乖”一瞬间温度计冰凉的触感又让小饼不开心的皱眉头。“孟孟，凉……”

她总是这样，每次身体不舒服，或者碰上来例假，整个人就只剩下撒娇卖萌，还有耍赖。孟鹤堂除了依着惯着，一点办法都没有。

“凉等等就好了，乖，不闹。”  
“冷…”

饼饼整个人缩在被子里，虚拢着半个头在被子口，轻轻吞吐着空气，孟鹤堂听得到她的鼻息，直到时间差不多，他拿出温度计。蹭到小孩儿的体温热的吓人，他都怀疑自己的手太过冰冷。

“39.4度，怎么这么高啊，昨天买了什么药，不太有用诶…”  
“……”饼饼没精神的根本不想说话  
“宝贝，起来吧，带你去打一针”  
“不想…疼，打完，屁股……疼”

可是这不打咋办啊，自己下午就要去后台了，留她一个人在酒店里发烧吗，本来还打算带她去看节目的……

“你乖，我们打一针就好了，晚上还要看老公演出的对不对。”  
听到演出，饼饼终于同意了，今天是她男人的专场，她可不想放自家老公在台上，却给别的女人花痴尖叫。穿好孟鹤堂拿来的衣服，准备去医院挨针。

看着风平浪静，等打完针回到车上，饼饼带着帽子低头一直不说话，等孟鹤堂想起来的时候，再扒拉小孩儿的帽子看着她，才发现她眼睛红红的，不知道是因为感冒发烧，还是因为疼。

“还疼吗，哪儿还不舒服”  
“关节疼，屁股也是，我不喜欢打针…”  
“噗，乖，谁喜欢呢是不是，打完病就好了，来的快，下午说不定还能和我们一起早早去后台玩。”

其实孟鹤堂也满心的难受和内疚，早知道就让她多穿点，他出门的时候，忘记看天气，也忘了飞机上冷气有多大。

回去孟鹤堂把饼饼安顿了一下，就又转身去九良的房间对词。吃午饭的时候才想起来饼饼从昨天晚上到现在，什么都没吃。

回房。  
“宝贝儿…嘶”温度好像没减多少，怎么回事啊，再量，38度，成，今天晚上的生日场，饼小姐彻底没戏了。“起来吃东西吧，今天晚上不去了，你乖乖睡觉，我晚上结束了马上回来。”

听到不让自己去，饼饼又难过委屈起来，他都快忙的脚不沾地了，自己只能给他添麻烦。“我要去…”  
“先吃饭吧，乖”

孟鹤堂在床边坐好，刚准备吃饭。饼饼从身后爬起来，一下面对面跨坐在孟鹤堂身上。

“？！不难受了？”  
“难受…可是我还是想去看你”说完眼前的小人儿又要挤出眼泪了，可怜的紧。

“好好好，看，那也得先吃饭对不对”  
“我吃饭，哥哥吃我…”

要亲命了，饼饼直接把孟鹤堂的手往自己胸前带，直接从衣摆下面往上，放在自己热乎乎的小肚子上。

还发着烧呢。

体温热的，两个人一冷一热，好不热闹。饼饼直勾勾的看着她孟哥，眼睛里全是邀请。

孟鹤堂快受不了了，现在的温度和姿势都太危险了。“下午要早点去后台，乖，我们晚上回来，好不好”

“孟孟…来得及……”  
“？你是在说我不行吗”现在小姑娘热热的手就摸着孟鹤堂胸前的两个小点，眼睛瞪的大大的看他，一副人畜无害的模样。  
“没有的呀，怎么会呢”  
“反正打针都退不了烧，那就出出汗吧”

 

就着饼饼跨坐的姿势，孟鹤堂把怀里的人抱了个满，一手解开小孩儿的胸衣，一手把人往自己面前捞。

“乖。”像蛊惑，反正饼饼早就因为发烧，脑子晕晕乎乎一整天了，脑子里进了大米粥。

饼饼的气息热的要命，不知道是不是因为发烧，热乎乎的扑在孟鹤堂的脸上，耳朵眼儿里，还有，嘴巴里，反正孟鹤堂快疯了。今天他32岁，不知道和眼前这个小孩儿经历了多少次的性事，可是每次都让他感觉新鲜，疯狂的可怕。

 

“孟孟今天我想去看你，我想…”  
“好，去看，我要偷偷在台上和你表白你可看好了。”

说着话手就开始解小孩儿的裤子扣，这条裤子还是他俩第一次约会的时候买的，他喜欢的紧，说她穿了特别精干。经，干。

饼饼超级配合的直起身子给他脱，一边扒掉裤子，孟鹤堂一边换了姿势。居高临下看着她，两个人交换眼神。

吻落下来了，沿着脖子，没忘了耳朵，他像个小猫，不知道是在舔还是在亲，一直到胸口的两点。

小孩儿的身体发育的刚好，一手带大的胸部让孟鹤堂喜欢的不行。从她大学开始就包了她的所有内衣内裤，从大小到样式，他都一清二楚，生怕对她身体不好，压迫了胸。今天这个款式，他喜欢。

“孟…孟孟……”  
“重叫”  
“孟鹤堂……”

铁了心要和他斗智斗勇，孟鹤堂心下一狠，中指直接没有预兆的滑到了下面的豆豆上。

“嗯……”饼饼多倔的一个小孩儿啊，咬着嘴唇，不想出声音。  
“乖，不忍着”他又在引诱她了！

两个人差了快十岁，孟鹤堂总是在做爱的时候引导她，告诉她他的爱好，让他们俩在床笫之间更加契合。“像个生理老师”，孟鹤堂在第一次把饼饼吃干抹净的时候，不要脸的自诩。

“宝贝好棒啊，已经湿成这个样子了”  
孟鹤堂的手指毫无障碍的滑进去，不敢往深处去。

隔靴搔痒，饼饼难受的又开始撒娇。整个人软绵绵的在他怀里拱来拱去。胸上的软肉也蹭着孟鹤堂的前胸。  
“你…你动动……”  
“嗯？”

饼饼羞的快要疯了，明知道他在调戏她，也不继续说，换个话题。  
“那你……亲亲我吧，亲亲……”  
“你再把上一句说一次”  
“你动吧孟孟…我，我想要”

 

孟鹤堂开心的不行，这个女孩子太让自己疯狂了。永远保持害羞可爱，就像第一次做爱一样，第一次的时候，她一直也不喊疼不喊停，就自己忍着，最多在他进去的太多的时候轻轻唤他“哥哥，慢慢的”，后来她看着两个人连接的下身，红着脸梗着脖子，看着孟鹤堂在自己下体里插着的阴茎问，“哥哥我们这样算做了吗……”

 

孟鹤堂想到这儿停了下来。  
“嗯？”饼饼捉着他的眼神，询问为什么不继续了。“我们出来，没有拿套”

“那就，不用，就这样吧，没关系的……”合法夫妻的字典里，向来都是随心所欲。

孟鹤堂继续伸进去手指慢慢搅动，终于摸到了一小块糙糙的肉，手毫无障碍的顺着热热的小穴进出，身下的小孩儿扭开扭去的想抓住什么。嘴巴里哼哼唧唧的还在隐忍。

 

行，还在忍着。  
“那我进去了乖乖”  
“慢…慢一点呜呜呜”

分不清是哭泣还是呜咽，因为发烧身下的这个小孩儿全身都是红红粉粉的，在拉着窗帘开着床头灯的房间，情欲快把两个人都吃的渣都不剩了。

提枪上阵。  
“呼……”  
两个人同时叹气，饼饼姨妈才过去，也有段时间没做了，没有套的阻隔，小孩儿也湿的一塌糊涂，软软的肉包裹着他的挺立，孟鹤堂感觉到灭顶的快感。要忍着，他舍不得草草结束。他怕她疼或者害怕，又抓着饼饼的手，十指扣着压在饼饼耳边。身下的人儿又皱着眉毛了，嘴巴里没有了完整囫囵话，只能哼唧出来，提醒他自己的感觉。

今天是狠了心的要逼她发发情，孟鹤堂插进去一动不动的看着她。

“嗯？孟孟…”  
“嗯，怎么了宝宝”

这下轮到饼饼疯了，这算什么嘛，都这个姿势了，非要整她干嘛啊，孟鹤堂，讨厌。

“就这样吗…”  
“嗯？”  
“哥哥，我们可以开始了……”

要说孟鹤堂的点就是这两个字，看着身下的白白软软的团子，一脸情欲的喊哥哥，他快不行了。

“不行……”义正言辞，继续调戏  
“哥哥你艹我吧，我，我想要”  
“嗯……”  
“哥哥……呜呜呜呜呜呜”

又害羞又难受，现在因为孟鹤堂坏心眼要调戏她，饼饼委屈的不得了了。自己发着烧，这个人一点都不体恤病人！

“好，乖”  
终于要开始了，孟鹤堂把小孩儿的腿围上自己的腰，又往前一大步，两个人完全契合进了身体里。常温的身体在发着烧的蜜道里进出，体温的差异更让两个人激动欣喜。

孟鹤堂平日里温柔体贴，床上也丝毫不减，他怕他的小朋友体验不到乐趣，于是两个人都慢慢适应了彼此。

“啊…哥哥……孟………太大了…”  
“乖，出声音也很可爱的，叫吧。”  
一个男人除了让自己身下爱着的女人高潮，剩下的，就是被夸性器大了吧。

晚上要上台，开始前的四个小时，演出的主角还在这里做这种事，每每这样想，饼饼就更觉得羞耻。

 

“你，别太快…”  
“你说谁，什么快”  
孟鹤堂更发狠的顶进去，要不行了，顶到了最花心的软肉，饼饼觉得要失禁了一样。屋子里只剩下噗呲的水声，她的哼唧，还有她身上这个男人的沉重的呼吸，偶尔也耍赖的引导她说些下流话，然后继续用荤话回她。饼饼额头上一层，她分不清是眼泪还是汗，生理盐水被弄的到处都是，再抬眼睛看向孟鹤堂的时候，这个人还是一脸温柔。

有一次粉丝说，孟鹤堂的眼睛有感染力，他笑的时候他们也想笑，他哭的时候粉丝也想哭。那现在呢，饼饼想，他现在只想怎么吃我更爽，臭男人！

孟鹤堂多情的快滴出水来的眼睛，就直直的看着身下的小朋友，看着她因为自己的器物发出声音，脸色潮红，看着两个人的结合处又想要更多。饼饼白白软软的胸随着晃，捏起来的手感，他可太知道了。他偶尔弯下身子又温温柔柔的亲亲她流眼泪的眼睛。下身却一点都不客气。隔几下就发狠的猛插进去，惹的饼饼一阵扭动。色情又可爱，这是后来饼饼对那天生日啪的评价。

 

孟鹤堂感觉到了，小朋友的软道里突然加了劲儿缴着他的兄弟，一股热流瞬间包围了上来，饼饼转着调儿哼唧，突然失声了一样往上拱着后背。

“来了吗姑娘”这句话才是闸门吧，把她抛上了顶峰。小肚子随着高潮一阵一阵的抽动，一股羞耻又卷着来了。

“乖，我还没来”  
“不想要了…不要了”饼饼推着孟鹤堂的身子，也不想再扣着手了。  
没回她也没指望她配合，孟鹤堂掐着饼饼的腰一阵顶弄，直到最后有一点点凉的白色液体吞吐到饼饼的穴道里。饼饼又来了一次，才慢慢停下来，两个人就停着等高潮褪去，等两个人喘气变慢，又停了一会儿才拔出来。就这么看着她的私密处慢慢吐出一点点白色，平时看电视剧里床戏都不好意思的女孩子，在床上更可爱的紧，越这样，就越色情的要命，孟鹤堂觉得做爱这种事，真是促进感情的事。

 

他真的好爱这个小朋友啊。

 

不知道这个方法有没有用，反正第二天七队一起回北京的时候，饼饼没再发烧了，师弟们也觉得他孟哥的气色好了不是一点半点，ok吧，谁知道呢。


End file.
